can you be my txtm8
by virus1297
Summary: It all started with a simple text message.. NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1

Can You Be my Txtm8?

Summary:It all started with a single text message

I do not own Gakuen Alice

"Mikan,you should have a cellphone" said the girl with amethyst eyes "Oh,Hotaru, you know that I don't have money for that thing" said the girl with auburn hair. "Mikan. I'll lend you money" Hotaru said simply. "Don't bother Hotaru. I don't need it." Hotaru just shrugged with Mikan's answer. They went inside the café. Mikan is busy sipping her mocha,when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes approached their table.

"Ruka,"Hotaru whispered. "Yes,sir? What can we do for you?" asked the hyper Mikan to the boy,who is now

standing their table and with eyes focused at Hotaru.

"Wanna sit?" Hotaru offered,which he obliged. "By the way,Ruka, this is my best friend Mikan. And Mikan this is Ruka my…childhood friend" Hotaru said. "Nice to meet you Ruka."said by Mikan, "Nice to meet you too,,Hotaru, It's nice to see you again,but I have to go, you see I'm a little busy " said Ruka

"Hotaru, can I go to the Howalon's Store?" asked Mikan. "Of course, just hurry up so that we can go home early"said Hotaru. "Hai,demo,don't you want to go with me?" "No," "Oh,ok.."

Mikan's P.O.V

I bought the largest box of the Howalon.I'm sooo lucky today. Because first of all, Hotaru,my best friend, invited me to go with her to the café. And second I bought the largest box of my favorite candy,which is the Howalon. While I'm walking, I heard the girls talking. "Hey,you know the store that sells a really good cellphones?"asked by the 1st girl

"Yeah~! I heard it from Luna. She said that all of the cellphones there are awe~some!"said by the 2nd girl. "Did you check the store?"asked by the 1st girl. " yet..I don't know where it is" the 2nd girl."Oh it's easy. It is only two blocks away from here." The 1st girl "Can we go there?" asked by the 2nd girl. "Sure,why not?"

END OF P.O.V

NORMAL POV

After hearing the two went to the said store too.

She entered the store,and was greeted by the guard, Once she entered the store, she saw the cellphone that bears the name, **N73**. It looks good. She looked at the price. **Y****100**. _'Nice I have a __Y__500 here. I can buy this thing now and have a sim card. It's my lucky day!"_ Mikan thought. She called for assistance and went to the counter to pay the cellphone. While she's walking,she remembered Hotaru._ 'Oh no! Hotaru might kill me when I don't arrive at the café in time! No!'_ Mikan thought and then run as fast as she could to arrive at the café in time.

AT THE CAFÉ

"_Where is that baka? she's so slow to buy a stupid candy.. she will definitely taste my baka canon.."_ Hotaru thought.

5

4

3

2

1

"Hotaru~! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice the time.. I bought a cellphone and a sim card,that's why I didn't notice the time~! Hotaru! GOMEN NE~~!" Mikan screamed at the café. All the people at the café are looking at Mikan.

"Hehehehe…sorry.. please continue eating,and don't mind me." Mikan said to the people,with a peace sign and a smile plastered in her face.

'idiot' Hotaru whispered and walk away,

AT MIKAN"S FRONT DOOR

"Hotaru, are you mad at me?" Mikan asked "No, so what's your new cellphone?" Hotaru asked. "Oh,it's a N73." "How much?" "Y100" "Oh , I see.. I'll give my number to you tomorrow morning..ok? Ja, Oyasumi,Mikan" Hotaru said and approached her front door . "Oyasumi, Hotaru!" Mikan said and went inside of her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

sUmMaRy: It all started with a simple text message

I do not own Gakuen Alice..

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, Mikan is busy eating her pancakes when someone knocked on the door.

'_It must be Hotaru'_ Mikan thought and stood to open the door. "Ohayou,Hotaru!" Mikan greeted cheerfully. "Do I look like Hotaru to you?" asked the boy with blue star on his left cheek. "Tsubasa-senpai! Gomen, I thought you're Hotaru.." Mikan said apologetically. "It's ok. Are we gonna stand here all day?" asked Tsubasa with a smile. Mikan blushed because of her embarrassment. "G-gomen. I forgot. Come in" Mikan said.

"So,Mikan, How are you?" asked Tsubasa while munching his food. "As you can see, I'm fine. Very fine." Mikan answered. "Do you miss -" "Oh,Tsubasa-senpai! I bought a cellphone! It's good! Wanna see it?" Mikan asked cheerfully trying to exchange the subject. "Oh,ok." "Just wait here. I'll get it upstairs" Mikan said and excitedly went upstairs.

"See? Told you, It's good, right? I'm the one who bought it! All by my self! And.. of course, MY own money" Mikan said emphasizing the "_my"_. "Oh, I see. Ne ,Mikan, want to go to Central Town?" Tsubasa asked. "Central Town? Of course. Wait here, I'll change my clothes"

CENTRAL TOWN

Mikan is wearing a purple bubble dress. "Mikan-chan,I'll buy an ice cream, you want one?"

"Hai~! I want strawberry ice cream!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Hai, hai. Just wait for me over that bench near the sakura tree,ok?" said Tsubasa. Mikan sat at the said bench and started humming a song,when someone landed infront of her. "You're so noisy,little girl" said the boy. "I'm sorry,sir." Mikan said apologetically "Hn, what's your name little girl?" the boy asked rudely. "Mikan Sakura. And you are?" Mikan asked while smiling. "Natsume Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you,Natsume-kun~!"

"Sheesh~! You're so loud! Did you swallow a microphone when you were little?"

"No."

"Hn. I gotta go. Oh and by the way, try using something more mature panties. Polkadots is so childish. Maybe a thong is better." Natsume said smirking and walk away.

"EEEEEHHHHH~! Y-you PERVERT! I wish I didn't met you,RED EYED MOLESTER!" Mikan yelled.

TSUBASA'S POV

I was buying an ice cream for me and for Mikan-chan,when I heard someone. I think I heard a _pervert _and_ a molester. 'Maybe it was just my imagination_. _'Hmm.. I'm sure Mikan-chan will love this strawberry ice cream.' _

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

Tsubasa handed the strawberry ice cream to Mikan. "Arigatou, sempai! This is soo delicious!" Mikan said while eating her ice cream. "Don't mention it Mikan."

"Oh, sempai, I don't have your number,yet."

"Hand me your phone"

Mikan handed her phone to Tsubasa.

3

2

1

"Here"

" What did you do,sempai?"

"I entered my number"

"I see."

"Oh, Mikan come on, let's go home. It's getting late."

"Hai"

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Hi, Review please! I know that this chapter is boring..O.O


End file.
